Impossible
by JadaKiz
Summary: This takes place one year after “Long Winding Road.” Jude and Tommy embark on an adventure, when Jude decides to kidnap Tommy for a week to celebrate his 26th birthday.


A/N: This is a fic co-written by myself and my don't-take-no-shit Mod, FeelMyBones.

Disclaimer: We do not in any shape or form own Instant Star and its characters. The story in itself is original and its original characters do belong to us.

Fic Rating: R

Summary: This takes place one year after "Long Winding Road." Jude and Tommy embark on an adventure, when Jude decides to kidnap Tommy for a week to celebrate his 26th birthday.

b Prologue /b (not part of the summary)

"It's over Tommy, I'm sorry. I just don't think that you're the right person for me," Jude said sadly as she sat on a park bench next to him. It was a sunny day where the sky was clear and the sun was blaring as children played happily in the playground. But it was a different day for Jude. It was a day where her heart was clouded and dark and a day of pain and sorrow.

Tommy looked dejectedly at the woman he'd come to love over the past two years and wondered how it had come to this. Just days ago they were happy and normal, but now she was breaking up with him in the middle of a park. "Jude, why are you doing this?" he asked looking up at her wearily. He played with the splinters of old wood on the seat of the bench as she spoke to him about how wrong they were for each other.

"I just think it's time for us to move on. You know you're little saying, 'don't stay in one place too long'?" she said feeling the harsh words dig into him. She didn't want to hurt him, but in the end she knew it would be for the better. It was the right thing to do.

Tommy lifted his head and stared at her incredulously. "What? Jude that was a long time ago before you and me were ever-" he stopped, nervously shaking his leg up and down. He couldn't help but feel like she was feeding him some bare excuse to get rid of him, but it wouldn't be enough. She wasn't getting rid of him that easily. "I think you're making a mistake."

"Tommy, please don't make this harder than it should be" Jude pleaded with him. She looked up at the sky as the hot sun blared at her face, and she prayed that he would just let go. But he wouldn't make it easy.

Tommy stood up from his seat and kneeled down on one knee in front of her placing a hand on her left thigh.

"Jude, I don't know what's come over you but I need you to give me another chance to prove to you that this is right. Give i _us /i _ another chance," he begged looking deep into her blue eyes. She was hiding something in there, but he couldn't understand what it could be. She just stared back at him showing him pain, and loneliness. But how could she be lonely? He was right there with her.

A single tear fell down her cheek and in that tear he saw a glimmer of hope. Hope that she wouldn't let go. Hope that they would make it.

"We just don't belong together."

Five words he never knew would tear him apart so much. Five words that came from the woman that he had fallen so in love with. He could feel his heart twinge, and he had to clutch on to the sides of the bench to keep from crying out in agony, and to beg her to stay with him. But she didn't love him. Not like he loved her. She wouldn't do this if she did. And if it made her happy, he would let go. If it made i _her_ /i happy.

"Fine, if that's how you really want it" he said standing up from the ground. "Just, please tell me something" he pulled her up to his level and rest is forehead on hers. "Did you ever love me?"

Jude pulled away from him forcing her tears to dwindle within her lids. "Don't do this Tommy," she said softly, as she walked away from him.

"No," he said abruptly, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him. "Tell me. Say to my face Jude. Just say it!" he spat angrily. Jude shook her head trying to pull away, but he kept his grip on her. "I need to hear you say the words" he said emitting pain from his voice.

"I don't love you"

Tommy let go of her not believing her words. After everything that they'd been through, she didn't love him.

Her words cut him deep and he was graced with grief at the sting of her confession. A pain that struck him with such force that he had to sit back down on the bench. He looked up at Jude. She didn't love him. He shook his head, unable to find the words to say to her. "Okay" he finally said with his voice cracking.

Jude walked away afraid to look back at him. Because if she did, she would lose her strength and she'd be caught up in him again and that couldn't happen. She closed her eyes tightly as the tears streamed down her face as she ran towards her house, letting her hair flow behind her as the wind blow the opposite direction almost telling her to turn back. She had just lied to the man that she loved. How could she? How in the world did she just let him go?! Why!? Because she was afraid that he'd leave her?

xXx

Tommy sat on the bench, motionless. Everything around him didn't make sense. His girl had just broken his heart, she was walking away, and he wasn't chasing after her. What was wrong with the world?! He should have hurdled out of this idle bench and chased after her like a madman, because he was mad; madly in love with her. He knew she loved him, he knew, but he needed her to be sure too.

Resting his head in his calloused hands, he felt his rough exterior scratch at him. He continued sitting there as his world came crashing down on him and he stared at the pavement beneath his feet. He gawked at the red gravel as dust emerged from it from the wind blowing and soon he saw two small feet awkwardly moving next to him. He looked up into the hazel eyes of a crying little boy and he felt his protective side re-surface. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked, sitting up slightly as he wiped his own tears away.

The little boy sniffed and rubbed at his face as tears fell down his cheeks. "I can't find my mommy" he cried as he swayed from side to side. Tommy's expression softened and he gave the boy a small smile, almost forgetting about his current heartbreak. "Well what's your name? Maybe I can help you find her." The little boy sniffed once more, staring down at the ground as he kicked at the dirt beneath him.

"Conner" he replied softly.

"Okay Conner, where was the last place you saw your mommy?" asked Tommy.

Conner looked around the park for a moment with his index finger in his mouth. After a minute, he removed it and pointed over by the fir trees. "There!"

xXx

Jude stopped suddenly feeling her body jolt her backwards. It was like a ton of bricks had hit her and she couldn't move forward. The heavens had stepped in and took over her body, not letting her foot touch that patch of grass that would bring her past the halfway point to home. She turned around slowly wiping the tears in her eyes and there in the park she saw Tommy holding the hands of a small boy.

She watched him stand from the bench he had been sitting on earlier and take the boys hand, leading him towards someone. And it was then that she knew. He wouldn't leave her, why was she so afraid?

xXx

Tommy took the boy's miniature hand in his and led him over to the woman who was frantically running around the park, seemingly looking for something. "Um excuse me miss" he said, approaching the woman. "Is this your s…" he was cut off by the woman suddenly throwing her arms around the little boy.

Tommy released the child's hand from his and smiled down at the woman clinging to her child like Velcro. At that moment, he thought about how happy he'd be if only Jude and he could have that someday. He'd thought about their future a lot even if it seemed too soon. But he was ready for it. Ready for her.

After a few minutes, the woman stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much for helping Conner. I really appreciate it…what's your name?" she asked kindly.

Tommy smiled softly at her. "My name's Tom, and it was really no problem at all. I'm just glad this little guy here found his mother" he said ruffling the young boy's hair.

xXx

Jude tentatively walked back to the park in Tommy's direction. She saw him give the woman her child and wave goodbye as they walked happily back to the parking lot and into their vehicle. She stood behind him as the sun blared into her eyes, and she remained there silent, unable to say a word.

Tommy watched them walk away and let out a sigh as he turned around slowly, only to be face to face with Jude; the one person who was keeping him from being happy at that moment. "Jude" he managed to say, through all the heartache.

Why was she standing there in front of him when she had just a moment ago walked away from everything that they had, and everything that they were.

Jude let one tear fall down her cheek as she remained speechless before him. She cleared her throat a few times, turning away from him once again. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was better off without her.

Tommy gently put his hand on her arm and turned her to face him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he couldn't find the words. Instead, he reached up and wiped away the tear with his thumb. He wanted her to know that he still cared, no matter what.

When Tommy wiped her tear away Jude knew. He would always be there for her even if she wasn't. Her worst fear was something she didn't need to fear at all, but still she couldn't help but think he'd leave her one day. But not today.

"I'm pregnant" she said softly.


End file.
